


Of Supermarkets and Love

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Supermarkets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Why is Tony DiNozzo grocery shopping at two in the morning? One shot, Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Of Supermarkets and Love

Of Supermarkets and Love

Tony DiNozzo wheeled the shopping cart through the aisles of the twenty four hour supermarket. He had a list of things and as he added each one to the cart, he put a check next to the item on the list.

Granny Smith apples; check. French onion dip; check. Flavor blast cheddar Goldfish crackers; check. Green olives; check. Ben and Jerry’s brownie ice cream; check. Raisin bread; check. Yogurt covered raisins; check. Kosher dill pickle slices; check. Frozen chicken nuggets; check. Sardines; check.

One last item and he could head to the check out. As he was cruising to the candy aisle for licorice, his phone vibrated. Incoming text message: ‘ _add orange juice with high pulp to the list plz_ ”. 

‘ _Got it, checking out in 5_ ’. He sent the reply. High pulp oj; check. Mac and cheese cups; check. Finally, all of the items were in the basket. Check out here I come, he thought.

‘ _chunky peanut butter plz_ ’. He snagged a jar of the peanut butter on his way to the checkout. Two checkout stations were open. He pushed the cart to the nearest one, and started emptying the contents on the belt. He looked up and saw a bouquet of mini carnations and put those behind the last of the food items.

“Thirty six fifty three, please.” The cashier gave him a sympathetic look. Tony inserted the chip on his debit card into the machine. When the prompt asked if he wanted cash back, he tapped “No.”

The cashier handed him his receipt, “Pregnant wife?” 

Tony nodded. “What else would have me out in a rain storm at 0215 on a Saturday?”

Once back at the house, Tony carried the grocery bags to the kitchen, putting the items that needed freezer or refrigerator away. He put the flowers in a glass of water. Then, he went to the master bedroom. Ziva was splayed diagonally on the bed, her baby bump right smack in the middle. He took off his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. 

He slowly moved next to Ziva, placing his hand on her belly. “My little one, you sure have your Ima wanting some crazy things, but I still love you both.” As if to answer, the baby moved, and Tony could feel the kick. His eyes teared up, as they always did when he could feel the new life they had created. 

Ziva stirred, “Hi, Tony; did you get the sardines?” He kissed her and replied, “Everything on the list is in the kitchen.” 

“Mmm; I love you, Tony.” She murmured into the kiss she returned. He was so good to her.


End file.
